


Emergency Fashion Club Meeting

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [29]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Submission, Teasing, bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Tiffany, Stacy, and Sandi drop by the Morgendorffer's house unexpectedly - but it isn't to see Quinn. They're heading over to let Daria and Jane treat them like the sluts they are, and poor Quinn has to sit outside pouting.
Relationships: Fashion Club/Daria/Jane, Jane Lane/Daria Morgendorffer, Jane Lane/Quinn Morgendorffer
Series: Smutty Shorts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Emergency Fashion Club Meeting

Emergency Fashion Club Meeting  
-by Drace Domino

“Sandi, Stacy, Tiffany, what a nice surprise!” Quinn’s voice was as transparently shallow as ever while she stood at the front door. She wasn’t expecting to have to do Fashion Club stuff this lazy Thursday night, but it was still probably better than having to spend time with her parents. “I...had no idea there was a meeting tonight!”

“There isn’t, Quinn.” Sandi spit the words out with her usual venom, glaring at her fashionable rival. Leading the charge, Sandi invited herself and the others inside, stepping forward and nudging Quinn out of the way. “We’re here to see your sister.”

“Whaaaaat? Daria?” Quinn blinked, the disbelief heavy in her voice. “Ohh, are we finally doing my plan of forced emergency makeovers for the biggest disasters in school?!”

“Something like that, Quinn.” Sandi chirped back, but pointed a finger at the other girl’s nose. “But you’re not invited. It’s...uh...in the rules. A relative isn’t allowed to be there during an emergency Fashion Club makeover. It’s a conflict of interests.”

“Whaaaaaat?” Tiffany’s impossibly dense voice came from the background, her head tilted and a glassy gaze moving across the other girls. “I thought Quinn couldn’t come because we’re having sex with her sister…”

“Tiffany, we’re not supposed to say that!” Stacy held the dark-haired girl’s arm, hissing from the back of her throat and hurrying along, moving her towards the stairs. “S-Sorry, Quinn! See you at school tomorrow?!”

Quinn barely had a chance to squeak a single question out before the trio rushed upstairs, and soon the sound of Daria’s padded bedroom door opening and slamming filled the air. The redhead stood there, half-stunned and half-pouting, until finally murmuring to herself.

“So we’re really not doing my plan. Ugh! And SO many people need forced emergency makeovers!”

***

Daria’s room was heavy with the scent of teenage pussy. No more than a few minutes after the door closed behind them, Stacy, Sandi, and Tiffany were lined up on the uncomfortable bed of the school misery chick, naked on their hands and knees. Behind them Daria and Jane stood in an equal state of undress, save for the girthy strapons each girl was wielding tight around their waists.

“What do you think, Daria?” Jane purred, just as she squirted a long line of lube on her toy, just before slapping a hand around it and getting it nicely coated. “Should I fuck Tiffany or Stacy first?”

“Stacy.” Daria responded simply, and took the bottle from her friend when it was offered, holding it up and shaking it from side to side. “Tiffany’s so dumb that we could shove this inside of her and tell her it was a real dick.”

“Good point.” Came the artist’s response, and with a smug smile she watched as Daria coated her own toy in a thick, slippery glaze. Once both girls were ready they moved to their points of interest, with Jane assuming a position behind the dense but oddly sweet-natured Stacy, and Daria bringing herself behind the much-less-so Sandi. Poor Tiffany, braced in between her friends and only barely aware of her surroundings, was treated to the sudden squeeze of an oiled bottle pushing into her pussy. Thankfully, she moaned all the same.

“Ohh...that’s a really biiiiig diiiiiiick.”

Jane and Daria merely exchanged glances, and rolled their eyes just before moving to their particular conquests. While they grasped the waists of Staci and Sandy their members lined up right against those tender pussies, grinding slowly back and forth to tease their entrances with the well-oiled tips. The Fashion Club sluts responded in their own unique way, with Stacy giving a nervous giggle and Sandi being...considerably less charming.

“Ugh, will you just get on with it already?” She huffed, looking over her shoulder and glaring at Daria. “I swear, at this rate I could have taught your sister how to do i-nnnng…!”

As Daria pounded forward, lunging her entire toy inside of Sandi with the very first strike, it was enough to keep her quiet and stop her bitching. For now, at least.

That Thursday night in Daria’s room was filled with the moans of Fashion Club whores, not that the rest of the family would know it thanks to her padded room being completely soundproof. Jake and Helen couldn’t hear a thing while their daughter and her friend fucked the Fashion Club sluts from behind, switching off between the three when the mood struck them, plunging their toys into pussies and asses depending purely on wild whims. They were oblivious when they drilled the girls into thrashing, violent climaxes that could only come from stuck-up bitches being plowed by people they thought they were better than. And they certainly didn’t hear Daria and Jane’s own moans while they sat with legs spread, guiding the Fashion Club’s head between their thighs and arguing over who had to give Tiffany a turn.

It wasn’t until near the end of the night that Jane slipped out of the bedroom, dressed again in her jacket and shorts, coated in the aroma of Fashion Club whores. When she slinked outside and closed the door behind her she spotted Quinn sitting just outside the door, pouting with arms folded across her chest.

“...Jane.” The bratty little sister spat out, eyes narrowing upon her. “What are they doing in there, anyway? They’re not really...you know…?”

“Oh, they’re definitely fucking. I’ve got a project to do, otherwise I’d stick around...but Daria’s more than enough to keep them busy.” She offered a smug smile, and stood just close enough to Quinn that the scent clinging to her clothes could make the girl’s adorable button nose twitch. “Y’know...if you want to make them jealous, I could use someone to pose for me.”

The look of enthusiasm and delight that spread across Quinn’s face was immediate and vibrant, displayed with shining eyes and tiny fists clenched in excitement.

“You...you mean like a model!? Ohh, I always knew I’d be great at modeling! I have a natural bone structure for it!”

“Sure, sure, like a model.” Jane beamed, and stretched out a hand to help the girl up off the floor. “C’mon. Let’s see what you can do.”

Daria might be mad at her the morning after, but...probably not much. If her little sister became Jane’s little slut, it might even calm her down. Besides, the misery chick of Lawndale had her hands full beyond the door to her bedroom, fist-deep in Sandi and Stacy.

For Tiffany, Daria just put a blanket on her head, and she assumed it was bedtime and fell asleep.

The End.


End file.
